DESTINO?
by mellitacullen
Summary: Esto es un Snarry donde los sentimientos pueden ser confundidos. Snape no sabe que lo liga a Harry pero esta dispuesto a averiguarlo. Desde joven Harry se a sentido incompleto pero ahora que a llegado a Hogwats todo cambio pero sus confusos sentimientos siempre lo alejan de sus deseos. Aunque la historia comienza con el primer año de Harry avanzara rapidamente . Nada apegado a los
1. Chapter 1

HARRY POTTER Y SEVERUS SNAPE

Una relación entre estos es algo imposible o por lo menos es lo que se cree. Lo que nos gustaría pensar.

Harry Potter es un joven ligado desde una edad muy tierna a una profecía aterradora, destinado a grandes cosas pero a sufrir peores.Con un gran corazón pero que también alberga una gran soledad.

Severus Snape es un hombre abusado y resentido desde joven, sumado a esto cuenta con un corazón roto y su amargura ha aumentado por el tiempo.Con una tarea que le hizo endurecer su ser.

Lo que el joven no sabe es que ya no recorrera su camino solo, ya no será tan aterrador. Lo que el hombre desconoce es que pronto, muy pronto su corazón sanara y tal vez, solo tal vez comenzara a sentir de nuevo.

1.SENSACIONES

Hace años que la magia Prince se encontraba dormida apaciblemente esperando el momento adecuado para advertir a su heredero, mientras que él cumplía con su farsa o mejor dicho su castigo autoimpuesto.

Severus siempre extraño sentir la magia de su madre a su alrededor, la magia de los Prince, asi que cuando la sintio emerger con fuerza de buen agrado la acepto, pero aún sintiendo en ella el abrazo de su madre, sospecho. El cosquilleo en su propia magia levanto varias incógnitas.¿Que había sido lo bastante fuerte para despertarla? ¿Por que ahora?y especialmente ¿Que tanto le afectaria personalmente?

Solo habia una promesa que lo involucraba a él y que podia afectar a su magia a este grado, una que podia hacerlo pensar en ese momento que se esforzaba duramente por olvidar pero que siempre estaba presente mas aún que el tatuaje que "adornaba" su palida piel.

Cuando entro en esa casa, por órdenes de su Lord sintio un gran pesar al ver a James Potter tirado junto a las escaleras, sabía que era su enemigo del colegio pero también que James moriría protegiendo a su familia, incluida en ella esa hermosa "flor" y sí él estaba muerto solo podia significar que Lils su flor tampoco lo habría logrado.

Cuando entro en esa habitación y la vio...

El Lord podria ser cruel. Lo había citado en esa casa solo unos momentos antes para que fuera testigo del fin de los Potter pero Severus sabía que también como parte de su castigo.

Nadie se imaginaba que Severus fuera el primero en saber que Voldemort habia perecido allí mismo solo momentos antes pero asi había sido.

-Perdóname Lils, por favor ...

El llanto de un bebé lo habia distraido lo suficiente solo para agravar su dolor por esa nueva alma que se había quedado huérfana.

-Oh Lils, lo lamento tanto yo te prom...

Demonios pensar en eso no le ayudaría sabía que debia endurecer su rostro y esconder sus pensamientos. Hoy mas que ningún otro día. Para que no ocurriera lo que hace tantos años habia terminado en tragedia y que lo había forzado a ser el mejor oclumante incluso mejor que Dumbledore.

Había pasado por mucho esperando, por fin vería cara a cara a la razón que lo ataba a aquella promesa.

Su magia se lo recordaba.

Claro que primero tendria que salir con vida de la reunión donde lo esperaban, otra de las cosas que lo preocupaban. Su tatuaje comenzaba a doler nuevamente y eso solo podia significar una cosa.

Voldemor habia encontrado la forma de volver.

Estaba frustrado ,malditamente enojado su magia lo tenía confundido, él mismo ya tenía demasiado en su plato.

Primero la reunión que era en su mayoría antiguos mortifagos con temor al regreso de su Lord y el obvio castigo que les esperaba a todos pero sabía que esas ideas no olvidadas pero si escondidas de la sociedad, esas que los llevaron a éste camino serían encendidas con una solo chispa y lamentablemente el dolor en la marca tenebrosa de todos era esa chispa.

-esos imbéciles nunca entenderían que la supremacia de la sangre no los llevaria a ningún lado.

Segundo, la reunión con Dumbledore quién lo había reclutado nuevamente o más bien recordado su papel de espía que aunque era una medida prematuta también era acertada.

-Tengo que empezar a cuidar bien mis pasos Albus.-

-Cosa que eres más que capaz de hacer Severus, cuento contigo.-le dijo con ese estupido brillo en día ojos

-lo sé pero debes de saber que no será nada fácil-inútil tratar de explicarle eso a el viejo.

Tercero, la magia Prince habia tenido la "amabilidad" de mostrarle que el destino le había provisto un compañero y aunque esto le inquietaba en formas que nunca imagino, una pequeña esperanza se sembró en su corazón.

-precisamente ahora que no tengo tiempo, Merlín!

Y ahora esto.

El chico Potter distaba de ser lo que el habia imaginado. Habia notado la disputa con el sombrero y estaba bastante sorprendido de este echo.

El chico gritaba Gryffindor ¿por que se habia tardado?.

Era todo lo que se esperaba del hijo de James desde su apariencia hasta su testarudez, ¿por que él que hubiera quedado en Gryffindor y no en Slytherin lo enfadaba tanto?.

Tal vez por que esperaba ver mas de Lils en él. Sino fuera por esos ojos su flor habría quedado en el olvido.

Muchos creían que estaba enamorado de ella y aunque él la amaba no era del modo romantico. Su flor era un descanso en su tortuosa vida, era la delicadeza y la alegria que se contagian con facilidad, era suya, su amiga, su hermana por elección,era mas que eso era su alma gemela, un ser que él podia proteger de todo. Cuanto se había alegrado de tener una hermana y que pronto se habia acabado ese sueño.

Una carta de su madre citando las penurias causadas por su padre, las malas compañías en su nueva casa, una broma pesada a manos de sus enemigos y dos palabras dichas con enojo "Sangre Sucia", eso habia bastado para fracturar su relación con su hermana del corazón y aunque pidio perdón y fueron aceptadas sus palabras de arrepentimiento, nada volvió a ser igual.

Revisando su frustración esa noche en su recámara pudo identificar que venia desde su mismo centro mágico, algo dentro de él le indicaba que su destino estaba unido al de ese chico en mas de un sentido y maldito fuera si eso no lo inquietaba.

-¿Por que ahora?-pregunto a una habitación vacia.

-Por que es el momento mi niño amado, debes ser fuerte y sobre todo paciente-se escuchó en un murmullo suave que sonaba misteriosamente como su madre y que le rodeo con calidez.

Severus no se asusto, hasta un mestizo como el sabia que a veces, solo a veces no se debia cuestionar a la magia.

-lo seré- fue lo ultimo que pensó antes de quedarse dormido.

Su deber era protegerlo y sabía que lo haría despues de todo lo prometió, solo pensaba en cual sería el pago esta vez. Nada era gratis.

Hola!! Dejo esto aqui, es una idea que tenia hace mucho tiempo y por fin me he decidido a explorarla. Talvez me tarde un poco pero justamente tengo varias cosas rondando mi cabeza. Hace algunos meses tenia una idea bastante clara de una historia y una personita que casi crucio me borro todo ,casi lloro asi que subo esto después de mi enorme depresión , en serio despues de tantos meses es el primer dia que me siento a escribir.

Es lo primero que salió así que espero les guste .

MELIE


	2. 2 Tres Aventuras

Harry

Encontrarse inquieto en la noche no era algo extraño para él. Siempre debía mantenerse atento aún en su "hogar", cuidarse de Dudley y salir del camino de Vernon; con Petunia era sencillo ella siempre lo ignoraba.

Pero aquí, en este lugar todos querían algo de él, esperaban algo y no sabia que. Jamás había sido bueno en saber que se deseaba de él ni con su propia familia.

Aún acostado en su cama podía escuchar el grito ensordecedor de los Gryffindor al saberlo miembro de su casa, grito que le hacia sentirse insuficiente.

La sensación en su magia, por que sí ahora sabia que era su magia, le decía que todo estaba bien que se mantuviera en calma. Le confundía.

Para un pequeño niño de 11 años que jamás habia tenido comodidad o ni siquiera un poco de afecto era aterrador ser el centro de toda la atención.

Ahora que lo pensaba desde el momento que piso Hogwarts nada fue igual, se rodeo de buenos y capaces amigos. Consiguio una familia pero, la sensación de ser cuidado esa que solo sentia con Molly Weasley quien habia adoptado como madre en su corazón, lo rodeaba en el colegio el unico luagar donde se sentía en "casa".

Desde el enfrentamiento con el troll su vida jamás fue aburrida y ni hablar de su primer enfrentamiento con Voldemort el causante de su vida tan desafortunada.

En ese primer año también encontro a su primer enemigo, alguien en quien jamás pensaria molestar o al menos no conscientemente.

Severus Snape era alguien que lo intrigaba y lo repelia a la vez. En algún momento en ese primer año pensó que sería su profesor preferido pero desde el accidente con la escoba encantada trato de mantenerse lejos de su alcance. Aunque sin duda el misterioso maestro de Pociones era algo constante en su vida.

Segundo año

Nada había cambiado o talvez todo habia pasado tan despacio que no lo sintió hasta que le dio de lleno en la cara.

Primero estaba la pequeña y molesta hermana de Ron siguiendolo a todos lados, sumandole lo molesta pulla de Draco Malfoy y para rematar su constante tormento Severus Snape. Claro que con él no ayudaba que siempre sacara malas notas en pociones.

La sensación de calma y pertenencia estaban tan arraigadas en él como en el castillo que sus vacaciones de verano eran un verdadero suplicio.

Aunque ,recordar eso no lo ayudaria no cuando tenía que centrarse en salir del lío en el que se metió por su valentia exagerada o también llamada testarudez,tratar de no morir en su pelea con el basilisco salvando a Ginny . Ahora si que no se la quitaría de encima con nada. Joder.

SNAPE

Tratar con el chico Potter era un serio tormento. Encontrar algo de Lils en él casi imposible, pero siempre se mantenía alerta por su promesa.

Decir que se llevo una gran sorpresa al saber que el pequeño era bien llamado James no hacia ligera su carga, era sorprendente el parecido con su padre.

Proteger al pequeño vandalo se hacia dificil. Mantener al viejo fuera de su mente era fácil pero hacerlo desistir de envolverlo en sus planes era francamente imposible.

La vuelta del Lord era casi un echo y sumandole el apoyo de las familiaa Sangre Pura mas poderosas incluyendo a los Malfoy hacia casi imposible tener un momento de paz.

Solo los pequeños momentos robados en la Mansión Prince lagraban hacerle sacar la mascara con la que vivia. El consuelo de sentirse rodeado de la magia de su madre y las pocas palabras que podia cruzar con ella eran lo que le daba fuerza para esperar a au "UNICO" .

Flash Back

En esos momentos llegar a su lugar seguro era primordial. En cuanto llego practicamente destruyo todo lo quese encontraba en el salón de duelos de la Mansion.

-¿Por que?- preguntaba como si alguien fuera a responderle.

-¡Potter, aprende a quedarte donde se te dice!- grito para desahogarse como si el chico estuviera presente.

-El peso de mis acciones esta cayendo en mi , no creo que pueda con esto- solto un sollozo que pronto se convirtió en una risa amarga y por que no, algo histérica.

-¿Que dirían mis alumnos si me vieran asi? El duro maestro de pociones sobrepasado por sus emociones- el término de su risa le dio paso a la soledad.

-Casi es el tiempo mí pequeño principe, no te dejes caer. El tiempo de soledad esta por terminar- la voz de su madre lo rodeo en un calido abrazo.

-¿pronto?--pregunto con desgano pues no era larga primera vez que su madre le daba esperanzas que solo sentia como largos pretextos.

-No debes dudar mi principe. Se fuerte Severus se acercan tiempos difíciles pero tu eres un Prince y cuando llegue el momento no estarás solo-

Justo cuando esas palabras fueron pronunciadas la calidez que lo rodeaba se fue, pero su voluntad y confianza fueron una vez más restauradas.

El podría con lo que viniera era un mago capaz y fuerte heredero de una larga linea de magos dotados. Solo no queria hacerlo solo- pensó justo antes de salir de la Mansión.

Lo que Severus no sabía y no podría ser de mucha ayuda aunque asi fuera; era que él sentia el pesar, la frustración y el dolor de Harry al doble una vez por su promesa y una segunda por que él, Harry James Potter era su ELEGIDO.

"En la Mansión Prince solo de escuchó una suave pero divertida risa"

Jodida ironía.

LOS CAMINOS SE CRUZAN Y SE TUERCEN PERO EL DESTINO SIEMPRE SE CUMPLE.

Tercer año

Había comenzado tranquilo y por Merlín esperaba que siguiera así.Sus deseos jamás se cumplian.

La fuga de Sirius Black lo tenia mal, de golpe los recuerdos le habían regresado sus entrañas hervian por la traición. El hombre que habia entregado a Lils, libre.

Jamás pudo superar la rivalidad que tenía con Sirius y tal vez jamás lo haría sus bromas constantes habían echo mella en su forma de ser, volviendolo inseguro y reservado.

Lupin habia sido diferente aunque tenían una enemistad por semántica, la razón de mantenerse a la margen de él era el miedo a su licantropia, culpable de este miedo el mismo Black.

Solo esperaba que la fuga del mago no repercutiera en su protegido.

La primera situación que lo hizo ponerse en guardia era la aparición del licantropo: Remus Lupin mejor amigo y supuesto amante de Black, en Hogwarts.

Harry

Su corazón se oprimia al saber que él responsable de la muerte de sus padres era su padrino, que por regla su familia tenía que ser malvada o era un requisito odiarlo a él por Sirius Black venia por él.

La poca alegría que se permitia o que mejor dicho era capaz de obtener se la daba Remus Lupin el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras contandole pequeñas anécdotas de sus padres en el colegio.

Pero como todo en su vida, sería opacado por la pena y el dolor. Tener a Snape encima de él continuamente era asfixiante.

Cosa que lo llevo a la actual situación:

-atacar al profesor de pociones

-Tener a Ron lastimado

-Un inocente encarcelado

Afortunadamente y dando un giro, la oportuna pero rara ayuda del Director asi como la ayuda del Giratiempo de Hermione habian salvado el día.

El descenlace de su aventura anual fue sin duda lo mas importante que le había pasado en sus 13 años y no podria olvidar la felicidad de saberse protegido por Severus Snape.

Lamentaba la huida del verdadero traidor y la transformación de Remus que lo habia evidenciado ante el alumnado pero solo una cosa robaba su atencion:

Tenia un padrino y uno que lo amaba.Eso era lo que importaba.

Flash back

-—¿Sabes lo que significa entregar a Pettigrew? —le dijo Sirius a Harry bruscamente, mientras avanzaban por el túnel.

—Que tú quedarás libre —respondió Harry

—Sí... —dijo Sirius—. No sé si te lo ha dicho alguien, pero yo también soy tu padrino.

—Sí, ya lo sabía —respondió Harry

—Bueno, tus padres me nombraron tutor tuyo —dijo Sirius solemnemente—, por si les sucedía algo a ellos... —Harry esperó. ¿Quería decir Sirius lo que él se imaginaba?

— Por supuesto —prosiguió Black—, comprendo que prefieras seguir con tus tíos. Pero... medítalo. Cuando mi nombre quede limpio... si quisieras cambiar de casa... A Harry se le encogió el estómago.

—¿Qué? ¿Vivir contigo? —preguntó, golpeándose accidentalmente la cabeza contra una piedra que sobresalía del techo

—. ¿Abandonar a los Dursley? —Claro, ya me imaginaba que no querrías —dijo inmediatamente Sirius—.

Lo comprendo. Sólo pensaba que...

—Pero ¿qué dices? —exclamó Harry; con voz tan chirriante como la de Sirius—.

¡Por supuesto que quiero abandonar a los Dursley! ¿Tienes casa? ¿Cuándo me puedo mudar? Sirius se volvió hacia él. La cabeza de Snape rascó el techo, pero a Sirius no le importó.

—¿Quieres? ¿Lo dices en serio? —¡Sí, muy en serio! En el rostro demacrado de Sirius se dibujó la primera sonrisa auténtica que Harry había visto en él.

Fin del flash back

Después de eso vino la huida de Pettigrew.

Poco se sabía que la huida de Peter Pettigrew sería la que daría como resultado el inminente regreso de Lord Voldemort.

Hola! Lamento la espera, mis ideas andaban dispersas pero al fin tuve un momento para escribir.

No duden en darme su opinion.

En el próximo capítulo empezara el Snarry.

La ultima parte, la del flash back es tal cual el libro, solo por que la amo .


	3. 3Dolor y alegría

Harry

Cuarto año.

Sin dudarlo y con la ilusión de vivir con Sirius decidió que este año seria el más tranquilo , tendría que pasar desapercibido.

Que tonto se había sentido pues ya era tarde cuando se dio cuenta que el destino no tenía las mismas ideas que él.

Muy tarde había sido cuando se vio envuelto en uno de los eventos mas importantes de su vida pero también el más peligroso.

El torneo de los tres magos.

Una putada del destino sí le preguntan, una de la que había salido con vida por muy poco. Una que se llevo su primera ilusión amorosa y de la cual salió siendo en definitiva diferente.

"Cedric"

Desde su primer encuentro ese año le va ha parecido sumante encantador, la forma en que se habia puesto incómodo ante los cumplidos de su padre y pensar en momento cuando el propio Amos había dicho que le contaria a sus nietos como su hijo había vencido a Harry Potter. Pensó que habia sido el momento pero ver a Cedric sonrojado había echo que su estómago se sintiera "divertido".

Saber que se enfrentaria a él en el torneo había echo que su estómago se sintiera pesado y luego cuando habia seguido la sugerencia de este de llevar el huevo al baño de prefectos; saber que estaba en el mismo lugar que él en el enorme baño habia sentido su estómago caliente y no precisamente por el agua.

Cedric Diggory le hacía cosas extrañas en el estómago.

Repasando todos los momentos anteriores había llegado a la conclusion de que podria haber desarrollado un enamoramiento por el Hufflepuff de sonrisas fáciles.

Estúpido. Denso. Lento.

Asi se sentía en esos momentos sosteniendo el cuerpo de Cedric.

Flash back

Momentos antes de tener la copa en sus manos , después de un tropiezo y mucha valentía Gryffindor :

El dolor de un cuerpo golpeando sobre él, casi lo dejo sin aliento.

La última carrera al Cáliz era contra Cedric, sin saberlo habia tropezado con él.

Al mirar hacia arriba pudo ver el rostro lastimado del Huff ,apostaba un galeón a que él no estaba en mejores condiciones, aún asi se veía precioso todo agitado y sonrojado. Su aspecto solo mejoro cuando le regalo uno de esas sonrisas fáciles que siempre daba. No estaban en sus manos sus acciones y simplemente, lo besó.

Sintio el cuerpo de Cedric tensarse solo un segundo antes de responderle con ganas. Las pruebas peligrosas que le habían drenado sus fuerzas quedaron en el olvido con ese beso

Separandose para respirar ,sintió antes se poder verlo a la cara como Cedric se ponía de pie y aún con sus gafas torcidas pudo ver la mano que le tendió para levantarse bastante sonrojado se atrevió a mirarlo al los ojos y lo que vio lo dejo sin aliento.

-Vamos Harry tomala y estaremos en casa- tenia esa expresión dulce en su cara y esa aura de paz.

-uh-le tomo unos segundo entender lo que le habia dicho-lo haremos los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿estás seguro? -tenía algo de duda en sus ojos

-Sera la victoria de Hogwarts, Cedric- no pudo estar más sorprendido al sentir el suave aliento de Cedric en sus labios antes de un beso.

La sonrisa que esbozo antes de que ambos tomaran la copa quedaría tatuada en sus recuerdos.

Fin del fash back

Lo que vino después de eso no era grato de recordar aunque breves destellos siempre lograban colarse a la superficie.

El verde de la maldición.

El ardor en su brazo.

Y el temor que lo ahogó antes de poder reaccionar.

El frio de su piel.

Y el silencio que lo rodeó cuando regresó a la meta.

Ya no había celebraciones, no ilisiones, sino un llanto desgarrador y una voz sollozante que repetía "él regreso".

Cuando se hubo calmado y por fin pudo hablar le preguntó a Hermione quién se lamentaba de esa forma, estuvo bastante sorprendido al saber que había sido el mismo.

Quinto año

La orden del Fénix y los pocos minutos robados a lado de su padrino le habian ayudado a sanar su corazón.

Tratar de ser más activo en la pelea, la distracción de proteger y enseñar a sus compañeros habían echo a Harry sentir un tipo de normalidad y estabilidad.

La alegría de saber a Moony y Canuto juntos habia calentado su alma.

Aunque él mismo sabía que nada sería como antaño.

Esperaba que pronto llegara "algo" que le hiciera mantener la esperanza.

Severus

"No debo decir mentiras"

La marca palida en la piel de Potter lo hacía sentir inútil. NO podia cumplir su promesa no con Albus fuera del colegio, no con Draco perdido en el que hacer , no con Umbrige al mando del colegio.

Desde su enorme falla en el torneo trataba de tener a Potter en la mira pero sin dudas los tiempos difíciles que su madre había previsto habían llegado

Dolor

Era lo uníco que sentía al tener que mantenerse al margen. El salón de duelos estaba casi desecho, no había magia que reparara todo lo que en sus arrebatos destruía tendria que reemplazar todo por equipo nuevo.

La última burla del destino este año había sido sin duda enterarae que el hijo de Lilly y James Potter era su elegido. Las palabras calmantes de su madre perdieron efecto al saber que tendría que estar al margen de lo que pasase este año.

No se quedaría al margen no lo haría si podía ayudar a "Harry", lo haría. No se acercaría directamente pero lo que estuviera en sus posibilidades cambiar, lo cambiaría.

No se había arrepentido el dolor que lo desperto en esa madrugada sin duda sería 100 veces peor sino hubiera salvado al chucho pulgoso. Odiaba a Black pero si era la unica alegría de Harry , bueno que así sea.

El mismo salió de allí con dos maldiciones cortantes en su pierna y costado derecho pero bien habia valido la pena.

Se reía de el mismo, no podía olvidar la forma en que habia respondido cuando se entero de sus lazos con Harry. No fue lindo. Sin embargo arriesgaba su vida para mantenerlo feliz.

Aunque pensandolo mejor ver la cara del chucho al mirara a si salvador era impagable Merlín como disfrutaría hacerlo sufrir recordandoselo.

Madre no puedo hacer esto, no puedo ver a Potter sufrir el peso de mi juramento me ahoga no me dejes hacerlo solo- habia arribado minutos antes a la mansión Prince en medio de la desesperacion y el dolor comparable solo con el ardor de su marca tenebrosa.

-Estás cerca Principe ,tu destino se encuentra ligado al de ese joven y lo sabes. Tu magia no te engaña Severus busca dentro de ti y encontraras las respuestas- no era tiempo de acertijos pero su madre siempre tenia razón.

Cerró sus ojos y busco con casa particula de su magia lo que le daba tanto dolor y lo comprendió.

-joder- dijo abriendo sus ojos a una realidad diferente pero sin duda con mejor sentido.

"Será posible que la razón de todos sus sentimientos y sensaciones fueran exponenciadas era que Harry Potter era su elegido, su destino"

-No debes interferir en lo que se ha previsto y el joven Potter no debe saber que eres para él, no delates tu relación con él cosas grandes estan destinadas para ambos y su camino pronto se unirá- y así el destino amaraba sus manos.

Una ola de magia primitiva lo descontrolo tanto. Estaba enojado. Sus acciones habían sido desde el principio controladas, como si alguien decidiera por él.

Se necesitaron dos horas para que su magia estuviera calmada. Aún cuando había regresado a sus recamaras en las mazmorras sentia que estaba siendo burlado.

"Lils aún cuando no estas aquí me cuidas"

Por fin lo habia comprobado su flor le confío la joya que más amaba, y el se encargaría de protegerla y no sólo por su promesa sino por la esperanza de ver esas esmeraldas llenas de amor hacia él.

Tock, tock.

Abriendo su puerta se pregunto si Lilly se reia de él o lo castigaba. Despues de todo los hermanos tambien pelean.

En su puerta se encontraba el tan conocido pulguiento perro de Black.

Sirius black

Bueno aquí el tercer capitulo.

Gracias por leer

Melie


End file.
